I'm already falling
by hanspan96
Summary: Rachel is in a fatal car accident and is left without the memories of her former life. Everyone is hard pressed on her about remembering, but the one person she can trust to help is a pretty blonde girl that she had never met before and would never take advantage of her, or at least that's what she thought.
1. Prologue

**I'm already falling**

**Summary: Rachel is in a fatal car accident and is left without the memories of her former life. She can't remember anyone she once knew and finds it extremely difficult to pick up life where she had left off. Everyone is hard pressed on her about remembering, but the one person she can trust to help is a pretty blonde girl that she had never met before and would never take advantage of her condition, or at least that's what she thought.**

**A/N: So, of all the Faberry fics I've been working on this is one of my favorites. I know I usually only write Finchel fics but somewhere between season one and two, I had happily jumped ship to Faberry and I haven't regretted a thing. So please enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

Vocal Adrenalin moved in unison. Every step swiftly synchronized as they moved their bodies in just the right way. Watching them perform was the most beautiful thing in the world, they were perfect. Jesse had been lucky enough to be given full control over the group he had once sang and danced with when Shelby had to quit her job due to illness. He had graduated just over a year ago and was kicked out of College from his record breaking low grades and underachievement.

"That was perfect guys." He said with a bright smile, though only one of his students caught his eye. Rachel stood at the very front of the pack, her hands confidently placed on her hips as she flashed him her perfect pearly whites. They had been dating ever since he was a junior and she was only just starting as a freshman. At first the principal of Carmel High said it would be inappropriate for them to continue their relationship now that he was a teacher but after Rachel pleaded with him, claiming that Jesse was the love of her life and they would still continue dating with or without permission, he gave in but set one rule... They had to tell everyone that they were no longer together and had to pretend nothing was going on between them.

Naturally, they followed this rule with great skill; putting their acting skills to the test as they lied to everyone they knew. The only people that knew they were still dating were their parents who had been made an exception to this rule.

"Everyone's dismissed." He looked pointedly to Rachel who had turned to walk back to her bag with her two best friends Chamberlain Hughes and Sophia Davenport. They had been as close as any three people could possibly be since Middle School and all three knew that their friendship would continue into adulthood. "Except you Rachel, I think we need a one on one lesson to make sure you absolutely shine at our Sectionals." She bit her lip knowing that her dads had expected her to be home by six and it was now verging on five forty. If what she thought Jesse wanted from her was correct she would only have five minutes to spend with him as she had to make the fifteen minute drive home and there was no doubt in her mind that he would want more time than a measly five minutes.

"Um, I have a dinner with my mum and dads, do you think we could possibly do this tomorrow afternoon?" He shook his head no and waited for everyone to leave the auditorium before speaking up.

"I haven't touched you in two weeks Rachel, I need you." He practically pleaded, his voice full of desperation as he closed the meter long gap between them. "And we both know you'd be lying if you said you didn't need me." He leaned down and placed a tender kiss to her lips, holding her hips in his large hands.

When he pulled back he gave her that perfect smile that always forced her to give in. "Fine, you have five minutes." Happiness overtook him as he wrapped her up in his arms and kissed down her neck, lightly biting her taut skin to mark his territory.

"I love you babe." He pulled down her tights and underwear while she removed his belt, causing his pants to immediately loosen. He let the dress pants fall to the ground and dropped his briefs with them, smiling at her as he stepped out of the once thing that restrained him from her. "You are so beautiful and sexy." He whispered in her ear before completely pulling off her tights and underwear. She happily wrapped her arms around his neck as he pushed into her. "Fuck, you're so tight."

"Shush, no talking." She ordered, throwing her legs up to wrap around his waist. He backed her up against the nearest wall and began harshly thrusting into her, closing his eyes to concentrate on the task at hand.

Rachel threw her head back against the wall and bit down on her lip to keep her screams at bay. Jesse was the best lover she had ever had, he was also the only lover she'd ever had but that was beside the point. He loved her as much as she loved him and he could do wonders in the bedroom. When he started Rachel never wanted him to stop, but every time she would make the mistake of checking her watch and finding that she was going to be late to wherever she had to go.

"Oh god babe, I'll be late if we don't stop now." She threw her body forward, landing his face in her chest and made no move to stop the act caused by sexual deprivation. Jesse thrust in harder, pleading for her to stay as he rested his head against her shoulder. "I really have to go now." She tried again, this time unclasping her legs from his body and slightly pushing away.

"No, I want you to stay."

Rachel sighed and looked up to him seriously as he pushed her back up against the wall.

"If you don't take it out I will break it." She stared him down seriously and within seconds he had pulled out of her and started to jerk his hand back and forth along his glistening penis.

"You always leave me hanging, I hate having to finish myself off." She rolled her eyes and walked over to her pants and underwear.

"You'll get over it eventually." She pulled them back up and picked up her duffel bag. He continued to masturbate as she rushed past and placed a quick peck to his cheek. "I'll call you tonight after dinner." She continued to run out of the auditorium, pushing the heavy exit door open and running to her car. The weather had drastically changed since two hours ago when they had begun practice as it had changed from a beautiful sunny day to heavy downpour and what looked to be potential hail.

She unlocked her car and slid into the driver's seat, tossing her bag into the back and shoving the key into the ignition. Her eyes glanced to her watch once more causing her to swear under her breath as she realized just how late she would be.

"Dad is gonna kill me." She mumbled to herself, looking into her rearview mirror before backing out of her parking space. Her first thought was to maintain an appropriate speed for the weather conditions, but that would lead to massive fight with her fathers as they would claim she had a lack of commitment to the family. So she did the one thing she had vowed to never do in her entire life and pressed her foot down on the accelerator, speeding past the limit with no regrets.

A set of street lights at an intersection changed to red and she began slowing down, preparing to stop. But to her luck it changed to green just as she pulled to a stop. Her eyes flickered up to the roof of the car as she mumbled a quick thank you and pressed down on the accelerator.

As she pulled out into the intersection she didn't see the work truck coming towards her and she definitely didn't see it run a red light just as she pulled out into the intersection. A loud horn blew to her side, catching her attention as the driver tried to break but the weather stopped them from pulling to an abrupt halt and their car slammed into her much smaller car, slamming into it so hard that both cars travelled at least two meters before her much smaller car tumbled over onto its roof.

Of all the things she never saw, the one thing she didn't want to ever see was her own blood trickling down from her own body, painting her face in its terror. Unfortunately, she was forced to watch until her mind fell into complete darkness.

**This is just the very beginning; Quinn should pop up very soon and that's when our little love story can really begin.**


	2. Chapter One

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

It felt as though she'd only just closed her eyes for a second. Like she just needed to take a break and think. She had thought that being in a coma meant you could feel the days ticking away, listening to your loved ones tell your unconscious body that everything was going to be okay. But it wasn't, it was like she had clicked her fingers and the light of the world flooded her eyes once again.

"Where am I?" She groaned, bringing her hands up to rub her sore eyes. What seemed like a million faces hovered above her, smiles on their faces as a dark skinned man called out for a doctor. The excitement in his voice was undeniable. A doctor and two nurses rushed into the room and pushed away the smiling people so they could inspect her.

Without warning a bright light was shone in her eyes and a strong grip on the sides of her face stopped her from cowering away. "Everything's good." The doctor confirmed with a smile after running short experiments on her. "She should be right to go home in a couple of days."

Rachel turned to face the dark skinned man from before and a paler man with glasses who shared a quick hug and a pasty looking woman that held a baby on her hip. Her eyes wandered to the other side of the room where a young boy and girl who looked to be her age stood with an older curly haired man. They all seemed happy to see her, but she had no idea who any of them were.

"How do you feel honey?" The paler of the two men beside her asked, lightly taking her hand in his. She instantly retracted and tried to push herself into a seated position, but an intense throbbing in her head stopped this action.

"Who are you?" The smile fell from the man's lips as he turned to the doctor and started speak way to fast and quiet for her to understand. She strained to listen to the doctors response and all she got from his hushed voice were two words... memory loss!

After a while the two men stood at the end of her bed and her doctor smiled sweetly, looking down to the clipboard in his hands. "Now, Could you please tell me who you are?" He asked.

She thought for a while before bringing her casted hand up to her forehead. "Um, I don't know... Rebecca, no, um, Rachel... Rachel Berry."

"Good. Can you tell me your age?"

"Seventeen." He nodded and mumbled a silent 'good' under his breath. He asked more questions and received straight forward answers. They learned she could do as high as her five times tables and remember the chorus of Gangnam Style. She remembered most of the trivial things in life, but when it came to remembering the names of her parents she had no idea at all.

"We'll have to do some tests but the best thing for you to do is try and teach her everything about her life that you possibly can." The doctor gave her parents a sympathetic smile and left the room to book her in for an MRI scan and give the family some time alone. Everyone stood around her in silence, not wanting to be the first to speak.

"Maybe we could start with some introductions." Rachel suggested, her voice hoarse from a lack of speech over a long period of time.

"Well, I'm your Dad, Leroy." Rachel smiled and turned to the woman with a baby.

"I take it you must be my mum." She nodded her head and stepped closer, slipping her hand into Rachel's.

"Yeah, I'm Shelby and this is your baby sister Beth." Rachel's eyes looked to the next man that stood beside her parents. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she tried to think of who he could possibly be.

"I'm Hiram, your second Dad."

"So, you're gay?" She slowly asked. The two men nodded, looking on with worry, fearing that she wouldn't accept their lifestyle like she had before the accident. "Okay, I guess love is love." She smiled and turned to the other group of people that quickly introduced themselves.

"I'm Sophia and this is Chamberlain." The young girl said with a smile, motioning to the boy that stood beside her. "We're your best friends." Their arms were linked together as they practically stood on top of each other. Rachel smiled at the pair before her eyes moved over to the curly haired man that was yet to introduce himself. Her two friends looked across to him and smiled knowingly at each other.

"I'm Jesse..." He paused for a moment to think of how she might react to finding out he was her teacher and her boyfriend. He knew that anyone in their right mind would frown upon their relationship and find absolutely disgusting, but he hoped that their love was strong enough for her to remember him and how much they loved each other. "You're Music teacher and Glee Coach."

Rachel forced a smile, unsure of why her teacher thought it was important to be here after what had happened to her, whatever it was. She hadn't really thought about it in her scared and confused state of mind. What had actually happened to make her forget everything?

"Hey Dad." Both men turned to her instantly. "What happened to me?" They shared a look before stepping closer to her bedside. Hiram took her hand in his and sat down on the mattress beside her.

"Well honey, you were in an accident."

"What kind of accident?" She questioned, looking up to him curiously.

"A-a-a car accident. You've been in a coma for a little over two weeks." Her breath caught in her throat as she tore her gaze away from her father. "Your injuries were severe and you have been on life support as your lungs weren't working. You had shown signs of brain damage and we are so glad you woke up because if you had of been in this coma for one more day we would have had to make the decision of whether to turn off your life support or not."

"Could you please get me a mirror?" Was her only response. Sophia nodded her head and opened her purse. She pulled out her pocket mirror. Without hesitation Rachel reached out and took it from her hands, flipping it open and looking into her own reflection. What she saw looking back was a broken version of herself, beaten and scarred. There were stiches along her jaw and severe bruising to the majority of her face. She couldn't stop herself from breaking down into tears as she slammed the mirror shut and covered her face with her hands. "I'm ugly." She screamed, curling her body into the fetal position.

"I think you should all leave." Leroy said, leading her friends to the door. Jesse wanted to stay but he was told that it would be best for Rachel if he wasn't in the room. Beth had begun wailing at the same time has Rachel had so Shelby took her out into the corridor to calm her down. Rachel's fathers remained in the room with her, trying to calm her down but she was inconsolable.

"Could, I, please, be, alone." She spoke between sobs, still covering her face. Her father's reluctantly gave her what she what she wanted and left the room, allowing her some time alone.

The next day Rachel had been released from hospital after her MRI scan showed that there were no big issues and she had simply been struck with a mild case of amnesia. Her parents had been advised to try and help her to remember who she once was, but take it easy and not bombard her with too much information all at once because she won't be able to handle it. They were warned that it would be hard and in some cases the patient never remembers.

Rachel was silent for the entire car trip home, too scared to say anything as the people that surrounded her were still strangers, even though she now knew them to be her parents. When they finally pulled into the driveway her dad took her bags from the trunk as her daddy and mother helped her out of the car. They all walked up to the path that led to a dark empty house that looked all to welcoming for Rachel's liking.

She stood behind the two men as they fiddled with the lock and pushed the door open. As Shelby flicked the light switch on a loud cheer of "Welcome Home" came from inside their living room. Rachel looked on at the large group of people that instantly bombarded her with introductions and more welcome home's. She was told by a group of people her age that she was a true hero. She tried to hide behind her mother but they all still found her, encircling her in the seemingly small, stuffy room.

"I-I can't do this." She mumbled to herself, looking down to her feet as she clung to her mother's shoulders. Silent tears fell from her eyes as she started to hyperventilate. There were so many new faces and names that she was supposed to remember. Having them so close and so rapidly thrown at her was scaring her and all she wanted to do was run and hide, so that's what she did. She pushed through the thick crowd and navigated her way to the front door.

After grabbing a set of keys that hung off a hook by the front door, she exited the house and just ran. She didn't know where she was going or what she would do when she got there, but what she did know was that she had to get out of there.

Tears continued to fall from her eyes as she unwillingly cried, wishing that she had never gotten into that damn accident everyone was telling her about. She knew that if she had never gotten in that accident than she wouldn't be so scared right now, and she would be able to remember everything in her life that had once been important to her. But right now, all she knew was her name and age.

After ten minutes of straight sprinting, she found herself at a small park and learned that she had great agility. A smile graced her lips as she had found out something about herself without the help of anyone else.

She walked to a set of swings and sat down, trying to stay stable but finding it impossible as the wind continued to push her around before finally knocking her down into the pit of sand beneath her.

"Are you alright?" A soft voice asked behind her. Two small hands helped her back to her feet and she turned to thank the source of help, but when she saw the beautiful blonde girl standing before her she was rendered speechless. "You took a pretty hard fall." She smiled, dusting sand off of Rachel's jacket, not even taking notice of the damage to her face.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to figure this thing out."

The blonde girls perfectly shaped eyebrow arched in curiosity. "You don't know what to do with a swing?" She questioned, receiving a curt nod in return. "It's pretty self-explanatory, the actions in the name. How does one not know that?"

"I... I lost my memory in a car accident." The girls face contorted into guilt as she immediately started to apologize but Rachel shrugged it off, not wanting another person to add to her sad list of people to avoid. "It's fine, you didn't know."

"I was still pretty rude." She replied.

"Don't sweat it, I liked the whole idea of someone not knowing because it means I've never met them and so I don't have to worry about past memories that I can't remember... It's refreshing." The two girls shared a smile as the blonde stuck out her hand.

"I'm Quinn Fabray."

"Rachel Berry." They shook hands and sat down on the swings, this time Rachel gripped the chain tighter with her spare hand, stopping herself from falling flat on her face again.

"You don't mind that I'm no longer a stranger do you?" Quinn asked, swinging herself back and forth. Her blonde hair flicked around her face as her dress lightly blew upwards every time she would descend. Rachel shook her head in response and tried to do exactly what Quinn was. The blonde couldn't stop the small giggle that escaped her lips as Rachel failed to kick start. "Let me help you." She smiled, jumping off the swing as it flew forward.

She walked behind Rachel and pulled the swing back at the base of the chains. "Trust me." She whispered in Rachel's ear when she sensed her fear. After taking a deep breath she let Quinn pull her back and release, lightly pushing on her lower back each time she would swing back towards her. "Do you wanna go higher?" Quinn asked but pushed harder before receiving an answer.

Rachel's knuckles turned white as she gripped harder, grabbing onto the chain with her casted hand and closed her eyes as she felt herself gain speed. The cool air against her skin slightly calmed her, but every time she would free fall downwards the feeling of fear settled in the pit of her stomach. "I don't want to do this anymore." She called out, but Quinn didn't make a move to stop the swings movement.

"Open your eyes." Was the response she received and after a moment's thought she obliged and slowly cracked her eyes open, one eye at a time.

"Oh my god, it feels like I'm flying." She squealed happily, smiling as she plummeted downwards.

"It's amazing isn't it?"

Rachel turned to the blonde and smiled. "This is the greatest feeling in the world."

"Does it feel weird?" Quinn finally asked. When Rachel had finally gained the courage to jump off the swing they had climbed the biggest tree in the park and sat on the top branches so that nobody could find them. They'd talked about all of the things Rachel could remember and the things that Quinn wanted her to know. Their instant friendship continued to blossom with every word spoken and Rachel actually felt as though she could trust Quinn.

"No... It doesn't feel like anything." Rachel spoke blankly, staring right into Quinn's innocent, trustworthy eyes. After a moment of comfortable silence Rachel averted her gaze and looked down to the park. "Thanks for teaching me how to use a swing again. As unimportant as it sounds, I'm really grateful."

Quinn smiled and wrapped her arm around Rachel's shoulders. "It was nothing, really. If you want help with anything else I'm happy to help."

"That'd be great, I appreciate it." They shared another long lasting smile before the sounds of Rachel's fathers echoed through the park, desperately calling out her name.

"You better go, but I want to see you again.

"I'd give you my phone number if I could remember it." Rachel joked, drawing an angelic laugh out of Quinn.

"Do you have your phone?" Rachel nodded and pulled it out of her jacket pocket. Luckily her prior self hadn't set a lock code so she could easily get in and hand it over to Quinn who quickly typed her number in and saved it to Rachel's contacts. "Call me when you have some spare time." And with that Quinn was already halfway down the tree and had run off in the opposite direction of Rachel's fathers by the time Rachel made it to the bottom of the tree.

Her father's immediately ran to her and enclosed her tiny body in a group hug. "We're so sorry, we had no idea your friends had organized a party."

"It's fine, I needed to clear my head anyway." She smiled. "Can you take me home now?"


End file.
